Summertime Sadness
by Tinkafor6
Summary: Amy deals with life after Jake goes undercover. Right before her and Teddy head out of town for a change of scenery, Amy runs into someone unexpected and gets swept up in the action.


The sound of Boyle's bouncing rubber ball against the tile floor was driving Amy bonkers. She had just closed an armed robbery case and wanted to finish her paperwork before the weekend. It was her and Teddy's one year anniversary; one year since they had met at police code seminar to be more specific. Teddy couldn't stop saying it out loud which made Amy extremely uncomfortable for some reason. "_We haven't dated a year,"_ she keeps repeating to herself. But, they had arranged a trip to up-state New York for a change of scenery. So while she tries to power through her paperwork, Boyle continues to bounce his small, hot pink rubber ball while looking over some footage of a Walmart parking lot.

Charles sighs loudly. His fourth sigh in ten minutes.

"What's wrong, Boyle?" Amy asks unenthusiastically.

"This is the one month anniversary of Vivian de-engaging our relationship. This woman has my heart like rice has white," he says from his desk.

"I'm pretty sure that's the wrong saying."

"And I miss Jake…. so… much." Charles takes out a package of saltines and puts them in his mouth, six at a time.

Jake had been gone two months now. Boyles drove everyone up the wall with his excessive complimenting, since Jake wasn't there to receive them. Rosa was slightly angrier, calling Hitchcock and Scully fat more than usual. Gina became lazier, but that could be for any reason. And Amy, she found herself more melancholy. Jake was the person with endless energy. Even when he had worked all night, he somehow managed to annoy Captain Holt, listen to Boyle about Boyle problems, make the precinct coffee, and make arrests. Amy had to deal with fart noises, weird dancing, new sex-tape names, and teasing from her partner. All of that was gone now. It made her sad.

Amy didn't like being called a killjoy. She was the type of person who felt out of place when goofing around. She couldn't help it- it was in her nature to follow the rules. Since she had began working with Jake, she found herself going off-road more and she loved it, but she would never let Jake Peralta know it.

Amy stopped working and let her mind drift back to the night Jake confronted her in the parking lot right before he went undercover. _"I wish something would happen between us. Romantic-stylez." _That phrase has played through her mind a thousand times since he left. She wasn't blind; she knew Jake had some sort of weird affection towards her, masked by the Peralta-ness. But when he said that, that line, she couldn't help but feel shocked. Not only did she think he wasn't mature enough to handle emotions, she never expected him to be so serious, so.. sincere. She was very impressed, yet felt sick about the whole thing. Something felt off in her life and Jake's little speech made things more complicated. _"If I can't shake Peralta's confessions, does that mean I like him too?"_

Amy finishes her work early and leaves the precinct for the weekend. She changes into a nice, colorful sundress for their summer Friday. Teddy picks her up from her apartment at noon for their trip up-state. Teddy says he want to stop at a convenient store before they leave the city to grab something to drink, which Amy wasn't too happy about. For some reason, she just wanted to get this weekend over with and get back to work.

"Just wait in the car if you want, babe," said Teddy as he gets out of the car.

"-K, I'll be here."

She starts to pull out her phone when she notices two men in the shadows next to the entrance near the ally. Clearly suspicious, she watches closely. Most likely a drug deal. Her proof is the small bag of white powder getting exchanged from one man to the other. Amy's cop insincts kick in as she gets out of the car. The man who was paid dissappers into the ally way but the other is carelessly inspecting the cocaine he just purchased. _"This guy is an idiot,"_ she thinks.

Sneaking from behind, she grabs both his arms and slams him against the brick wall.

"Ahhhh! Ow!" he exclaims in a goofy sounding tone.

"_Wait, that voice sounds familiar."_

"What the hell, who ar-"

She turns him around.

"Jake?!" She gasps out of shock. She lets go of his arms.

"Shhhh!" He covers her mouth, puts his arm around her shoulder swiftly and starts running deeper into the ally.

She breaks free while they are moving. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing! What is this? Now you make arrests in sundresses? Which- I'm not complaining." Jake says.

Amy is so overwhelmed, she is speechless. Jake is here. Right in front of her. She stands with a shocked and confused expression. Without thinking, she puts her arms around his neck and hugs him; a real hug. And he hugs back, their closeness the most comforting thing Amy has felt in a long while.

**This was my first fanfiction ever, so it's probably lame. Please give me feedback (but be nice)! :)**


End file.
